Gohan goes to School: Again and Again
by Mors427
Summary: Gohan goes to highschool and well it is just a bunch of stuff going on. You want to know then read it. Simple as that. Gohan and Videl.
1. Chapter 1

**Well there sure are a lot of these fics, but I think this one is different then the rest. So enjoy. Don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**In the Son home.**

In the living room where Goku is playing with his five year old son Gohan, Chichi walks in taking a break from making dinner. "Goku?" Said martial artist stops playing with his son and looks at his wife. "Yeah Chi?"

"I was thinking about Gohan. He doesn't really know anyone except us and father. Maybe we should get him to meet new people." Goku thought for a bit. "Well in a couple of weeks I'm going to see Bulma, Krillen, and Master Roshi. I could take him with me."

"That's a good ideal, but I think we should enrol him in school." Goku gaped at his wife. He was about to say something when he felt a tugging on his pants. He looked down and saw his son, "yeah squirt?"

"What's school?"

"Well, uh" Goku stammered thinking how he should explain it when his wife beat him to it. "School is a place where young children go to learn."

"Oh, so will you and daddy come?" Goku shook his head. "No son. School is where other adults teach you. Me and mom can't come." Gohan quickly grabbed at his father's leg. "Then I don't want to go. I want to stay home. Mommy teaches me just fine."

"How about this Gohan," Goku started, "if you go to school then I'll teach you what I know after school." The rest of the Son family got a confused look on their faces. "But Daddy, Mommy says you're not very smart." Goku just grinned at his son. "Well in math and that stuff she is right, but I was thinking about teaching you martial arts."

"What!?"

"Yay!" Both Sons exclaimed at the same time. "Goku, I do not want my son to have to fight! He is going to be a scholar!" Chichi said as she pulled out her frying pan of doom which caused her husband to cower away. "Hold on Chi. Let's say someone tries to do something to Gohan. We can't always be there for him so if he can defend himself then wouldn't that be a good thing." Goku said trying not to get hit. "Well..."

"Please mommy." Gohan said, "I want to be strong like daddy." He then used his puppy eyes. Chichi sighed knowing she can't say no to that look. "Fine, but school comes first." She said trying to be stern. Gohan didn't care though. He jumped up and hugged her as well as he could. "Yes, thank you mommy." Chichi smiled lovingly at her son until she heard what some would think was thunder. Gohan jumped down and looked at his feet embarrassingly. "I'm hungry." Then an even louder rumble was heard and Goku started laughing. He put his hand behind his neck and gave his wife the Son grin. "Guess I'm hungry too." Chichi just shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."

**One week later**

The son family was saying their farewells for today. Chichi was hugging her son so hard. "Bye Gohan."

Gohan being used to this sort of hug just smiled and hugged her back. "Bye mommy." Chichi stood up and looked at her husband. "Listen Goku, you will take him to school no later than 8:20 (school starts at 8:30), and you will be there to pick him up by 11:50 (since Gohan's in Senior Kindergarten it's only a half day) without me having to remind you." Goku grinned. "Gotcha Chi." He left the house with Gohan right behind him. "Nimbus!" Goku shouted. Then in a second there stood the golden cloud. Goku helped his son on and then jumped on himself. "To Orange Star Elementary." then they took off.

Ten minutes later they were in front of the school. Goku took Gohan inside and went to, what he assumed was, the office. "Hello my son was enrolled here and I just wanted to know what room he's in," The secretary looked up with a smile on her face. "What's his name and age."

"Son Gohan five years old." She started typing on her computer for a few seconds, and then looked back up. "He's in room 04. Down the hall second room on the left."

"Thanks." The two Sons turned around and started walking away while the secretary's jaw hit the floor. 'Does he have a tail?'

Goku knocked on the door and it was answered by a different woman. **(A/N not trying to say only women are teachers, just at my old elementary school, the men taught at grade 6 and up) **"Hello who might you be?" The teacher asked while Gohan hid behind his father's leg. "My son is starting school today." Goku looked down and then back up. "Sorry, he's a little shy. Come on squirt." Goku said while lightly pushing him forward. "Not a problem. By the way I am Ms. Smith" She said smiling.

"Well then Gohan I'll be back to pick you up by lunch. See you soon."Goku said walking away. "Well then how about you come inside and introduce yourself?" Gohan looked at his father for a second before turning back to the teacher. "Okay." He followed Ms. Smith inside. "Okay class. We have a new student. I would like you to all treat him nicely." She then looked expectantly at Gohan. He bowed to the class and said "Hello my name is Son Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Okay Gohan why don't you go sit at a table." He nodded and started looking until he saw a table with only a few people so he walked over there. As he passed by the tables many students looked at his tail in awe. He reached his table and sat down he was on the edge of the table and was beside a girl with pig tails. She looked towards him and smiled. "Hi I'm Videl." He smiled back at her. "Hi Videl, I'm Gohan." She giggled. "I already know that, you told the class." He looked down blushing. "Oh."

"So class, for now you can either go play with the toys, draw a picture, or read one of the books." Videl turned to her new classmate. "So what are you going to do?" He thought for a bit until answering "I think I'll draw a picture."

"I'll draw one too." Gohan nodded and went to get some paper for him and Videl. However he soon felt some pain from behind. "Ow!" He turned around and saw his tail in Videl's grasp. "Why did you do that?" He asked while trying to keep the tears back. "I just wanted to see if it was real. Sorry." She said looking down. "Well, okay. I'll go get the papers." He continued towards the paper.

When all the students started doing something Ms. Smith went around and looked at the pictures that the kids drew. However she noticed that most of the students drew the same thing. "Um class, why did you draw a... tail?" She asked after she saw the eighth tail. "Ms. Smith we're drawing Gohan's tail." Videl spoke up. "That's absurd. Gohan doesn't have a tail."

"Yes I do. See?" He said as he stood up and turned away from the teacher. "Gohan, if you want to dress up do it on Halloween!" She went over to Gohan and started pulling on his tail roughly. Which made Gohan cry wildly. "Why won't this come off?" She asked and started pulling harder. "It's real!" Gohan shouted in between sobs. This caused the teacher to stop pulling on it so Gohan quickly grabbed it and held it protectively. "That's impossible. Humans don't have tails." Gohan shook his head. "My daddy said that when he was younger he had a tail." Then the door swung open and came a scary man in a suit. "Who was crying?" Gohan meekly put up his hand. "What happened?"

"Ms. Smith saw that everyone was drawing tails. So when she asked why everyone said they were drawing Gohan's tail. She thought it was fake so she pulled on it and hurt Gohan." Videl answered. The principle was a bit confused on why a kid had a tail, but he had to talk to the teacher. "Ms. Smith parents let their kids come here to learn not to be assaulted by the teachers. So I will have to give you a two month leave." He said strictly.

"But, Sir-,"

"But nothing. You're leave starts tomorrow." Then he turned to Gohan and talked in a much nicer tone "Is one of your parents coming to pick you up?" Gohan nodded. "Good I would like to apologize to them for this. Okay that is all." He walked out of the room, and after a few seconds everything went back to normal.

*Bring* The bell was heard and all the students ran outside. "Come on Gohan." Videl called to him as he was sitting at the table looking clueless. "Oh, okay Videl." They ran outside and Gohan jumped on his father, while Videl was a bit more calm about it. "Daddy!" Goku put him on his shoulder, "hey squirt how was your first day?"

"It was good, but the principle wants to see you." Goku paled a bit. "Please tell me you didn't become what your mom would call a delinquent or else she'll get really angry." His son merely shook his head, "he just wants to apologize." Goku relaxed and took his boy into the school again. "Bye Videl see your tomorrow!" Gohan called after her. "Bye Gohan!"

**Son Home (during lunch)**

"So Gohan how was today?" Chichi asked while the two boys were stuffing their faces. Gohan took a moment to pause and swallow. "It was really nice. I even made a new friend." He said smiling. "That's great sweetie."

"But apparently the teacher pulled on his tail." Goku interjected with a frown. "How dare they! I send my little boy to learn not to be bullied! Wait till I get my hands-" She stopped when she felt a pull on the hem of her dress. "It's okay mommy. The principle already punished her, and she didn't know it was real." Both parents looked at their son proudly. "Okay Gohan, but she better not cause more trouble with you." Then Goku stood up "Come on Gohan let's get to training." Gohan ran outside followed by his father with Chichi smiling at them.

The next week turned into a routine. With Gohan balancing school, training with Goku, and doing the workbooks Chichi gets for him. He was now strong enough to go up against a regular martial artist that was twenty years old. In school him and Videl had become great friends, and they usually spend most of their time together. One morning he got up and instead of wearing his regular clothes he got his mini set of the orange-blue GI. He ran downstairs and saw his father clutching his head and his mother holding the frying pan of doom. "Goku how many times do I have to tell you not to start eating until Gohan's here!" Chichi yelled. "Sorry Chi." Gohan sat down into his seat at the table and then Goku went at the breakfast, forgetting what happened, while Chichi shook her head at her husband. After they were done breakfast Gohan asked his father "So we're going to go meet your old friends daddy?" Goku nodded "That's right son." Then Chichi called from the sink filled with dishes "you better not let my little boy get corrupted by your old master Goku!" Which caused him to laugh. "Don't worry, I'll tell Master Roshi to be on his best behaviour! Bye!" He called. Gohan ran and gave his mom a hug. "Bye," then raced after his father who was already on Nimbus. "He's growing up so fast." Chichi said to herself.

**(Alright the next part is the same as in the anime except when Krillen asks if Gohan is strong Goku says "He's almost as strong as I was when I was his age." Now to the Raditz vs. Goku and Piccolo fight.) ** Gohan was in the space pod watching his father and some green guy getting beat up by his kidnapper. Then he saw Goku being stomped on by the strange man claiming to be his Uncle. He felt an uncontrollable anger rise in him and before he knew it he was outside and on the edge of the crater. "Don't hurt my Daddy!" He yelled as he punched the man in the face and kicked him in the gut cracking the armour. Raditz fell back a little. He could tell his nephew was strong, but inexperienced. He feinted for a strike on the right and blasted the boy on the left side of his face. Goku could tell that would leave a scar if he didn't get a sensu bean soon. **(Now the rest of the fight continues normally.)**

**After the Vegeta Goku fight**

Gohan and Goku just finished getting healed from their fight with Vegeta and Nappa. "Hey Dad?" The half-saiyan started. "Yeah Gohan."

"What was that technique you used when you fought Vegeta.? You know the one when you turned red and your power increased dramatically." He asked with a bit of awe in his voice. "Oh, that was the Kaio-Ken. Maybe I'll teach it to you when your older."

"Absolutely not!" Chichi screamed. Both Sons covered their ears out of pain. "Just look at what happened to my poor boys face." She said as she pointed at the scar that ran across Gohan's left eye to his cheek (Future Gohan's scar). "But Mom, this happened when the scary man kidnapped me."

"You mean Piccolo did this to you! That thug! If he was still alive I would kill him right now."

"No it wasn't Mr. Piccolo. It was the man who said he was my uncle." Gohan explained. "Oh by the way can I go train for my trip to Namek?"

"No you are going to go back to school tomorrow." Chichi told him. Both Sons jaw's dropped. "But, I missed an entire year already." Gohan complained. "I just told them you had a family emergency, which is true." She reasoned. "What about my scar?"

"Just say it was an accident." Feeling he was beaten he looked at his father for help. "Uh Chichi." Goku said. "Yes?" His wife asked while reaching for her weapon of mass destruction. "How about we use the same rule as before?" He asked unsure. "Gohan goes to school and after homework he trains." Chichi then looked at Gohan. "Do you really want to train?" He nodded his head which caused a sigh to escape from her lips. "You really are your father's son. Well there goes my scholar."

"Mommy how come I can't be strong like Daddy and be a scholar?" This dumbfounded his mom for a bit. "I mean I'm already smarter than people my age, and almost as strong as Krillen, and since it's worked so far how come I can't continue being smart and strong?" That left his mom speechless and his Dad smiling proudly. Then faster than either martial artists can see Chichi scoped up her son into a giant hug.

The next day Gohan went back to Orange Star Elementary and was told where his class was. He knocked on the door and told the teacher his name. "So you're the infamous Gohan eh?" The teacher said with a small smile. "Well my name is Mrs. Yuuki." Then she looked behind him and noticed a lack of tail. 'Guess it was fake after all.' She thought to herself. "Well there's a seat at the back so why don't you sit there."

"Okay." Gohan replied and walked to the back of the room while the kids broke into whispers about his scar. When he sat down he noticed a familiar face sitting beside him. "Hi Videl." He said with a grin. Videl grinned for a second, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl. "Where were you for the past year? And why do you have that scar?" She whispered angrily. Gohan scratched the back of his head and did the famous Son grin. "Well there was a family emergency, and there was a bit of an accident."

"Are you okay?" She asked worried. "Mhmm." Then he lightly slapped at his scar. "See?" Videl faced the teacher. "I'm still angry at you." She whispered to him which made the young Son confused. 'Why is she angry at me?' He thought to himself.

When the bell rang signalling recess Videl grabbed Gohan's wrist and dragged him outside. She let go of his wrist, but was still walking. "Okay, what happened?" She asked him. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean!? I mean what sort of family emergency did you have and what kind of accident did you have?" She all but yelled at him. "Oh and what happened to your tail."

"Well um, I met my Uncle, then twenty minutes later he passed on." 'Well that is true.' "Then I sort of fell down a cliff." 'Mr. Piccolo did throw me off of it and it really hurt.' "And my friend ripped it off." He said more comfortably then the other two. Videl just stared at him wide eyes. As she was about to speak she bumped into something and fell down. Both six year-old's looked forward and saw two boys from their class. "Ew. Cooties." The one that Videl didn't bump into said. "This was my favourite shirt and you ruined it." The other one said angrily at Videl. "How is it ruined?" Gohan asked while helping Videl up. "What? Don't you know about cooties?" The two boys asked. Gohan pondered for a bit. "Oh yeah. My Mom told me that cooties aren't real and she said anyone who believed that they were real are mean and immature." He said without knowing what he implied. "I'm telling my big brother!" One of them screamed and both ran off. "Tell him what?" Gohan asked Videl. "That you called them mean and immature." She told him not quite believing he didn't know. "But I was just repeating what my Mom said. Maybe I should go apologize."

"Nah it's okay. Anyways that must have been a really bad year for you."

"It wasn't that bad. In fact I had a lot of fun most of the time." He said happily. "You found falling off a cliff fun?" She asked with disbelief. "Well that wasn't one of the more fun times."

"Hey you." Both of them turned around to see those two boys from earlier with three boys that were much older. "Why'd you call my little brother mean and immature?" Gohan was about to apologize when Videl answered for him. "Because he is." Gohan turned to look at Videl shocked. While the older kid got angry at her. He walked towards her past Gohan and pulled on Videl's hair. "Apologize to him." Gohan put a hand on his arm that held Videl. "Didn't your Mom teach you to not hit girls?" He asked angrily. "Get lost kid." He was about to shove Gohan away only for his other arm to be caught as well. "Let her go." He tried to free his arms, but found Gohan had a grip of steel. "Guys help me." He called. The other two charged at Gohan. They both went for a punch and faster than they could see Gohan let go of the first one, bent down, and tripped both of them. Then Gohan went to kick the first one's stomach, but stopped before contact. "Let her go." The boy quickly let go of Videl and all five of them ran away yelling "We're telling!"

"Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked concerned. "Yeah, but that was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" Gohan scratched the back of his head and grinned at her. "My Dad and his rival taught me martial arts." They continued to walk around having a normal conversation that didn't have to do with Gohan and the past year, until a teacher went up to them. "Come with me." He told Gohan. "Okay." Gohan said innocently as he followed the teacher, leaving Videl behind. They went back into the school and went inside the office into the principle's room, where those five kids from before were sitting down. "Now Mr..."

"Gohan." Gohan said confused about what was going on. "Now Gohan, these boys were saying that you were bullying them. That you insulted these two and attacked the other three."

"But, I didn't mean to insult them I was just repeating what my Mom said about people who believe in cooties, and he hurt Videl first." Then the principal turned to the other five. "I see that you forgot to mention that you started it." The five of them looked at their very interesting shoes. "Regardless we do not allow fights. All six of you will be suspended." 'Oh man Mom's gonna kill me. Or worse hit me with the frying pan and take away half of my food.' Gohan thought. "Please don't I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, but I cannot allow these sort of acts in my school."

Five minutes later the other five were picked up by their parents and scolded, with Gohan waiting for his parents to get here. A few minutes later Goku walked in looking very disappointed. He picked up Gohan and both of them got on Nimbus. "I'm sorry." Gohan said. Goku sighed. "Your Mom told me to be strict with you when I picked you up, but I'm just no good at it. So what happened?"

"Well these two boys bumped into my friend and started insulting her. So I repeated what Mom told me about people who believe in cooties. Then they ran off and came back with more people. One of them started pulling on Videl's hair, and then I sort of tripped two of them and scared the third." Goku stayed silent for a bit. "Gohan, I'm proud that you protected your friend, but you still hurt those boys, and they probably don't know the stuff you do."

"I know, but it's just..." Gohan trailed off. "It's just what?" Goku asked seriously, but with concern in his voice. "It's just that it reminded about how everyone was killed by Nappa and I was useless to them. I don't want to feel that way again." Gohan said sadly starting to sniffle. Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I understand. I can't do much, but I'll try to lessen your punishment." Gohan smiled weekly at his father.

About twenty minutes after they entered the Son household, Gohan was grounded for those weeks he was suspended, he will stop going to school, and their was thirty new dents in Chichi's frying pan, fifteen for each Son.

**Cell Games**

In an isolated area Cell was standing in the middle of the arena. Pretty soon all of the Z Warriors were there except for Goku and Gohan. Then a copter landed close to the arena and out walked a three buff guys, a young woman, a camera crew, and a young girl. The man with a giant Afro started bragging about how he was gonna win. Then the last two fighters finally showed up. Gohan looked around and saw everybody over there. Then he saw a group of people with regular kis to the side. 'What are they doing here? They'll get killed.' He thought to himself. Then his eyes fell on the girl. 'She looks familiar. Is it...' He sensed the girl's ki and smiled at how familiar it is. "Dad, I'm going to go say hi to an old friend 'Kay?" Goku nodded at his son, so he flew off. When he landed next to the group everyone was dumbfounded. He walked up to the girl. "Hey Videl." Videl looked confused for a bit, but when she saw the scar she smiled too. "Hey Gohan. Why are you blond, and have blue eyes?"

"Oh um, uh hair dye, and contacts. He he. Anyways what are you doing here it's dangerous."

"I'm here to watch my Dad beat up Cell, of course." Gohan sighed. "I'm sorry Videl, but your Dad doesn't stand a chance against Cell. It's like if an ant went up against a hurricane." This got Videl angry. No one insults her father. "Oh yeah, and how do you know?"

"I can sense power levels. You're Dad's is incredibly low." Then Hercule walked into the ring. "Just watch my Dad's gonna beat Cell." Ten seconds later said man was sent flying into a cliff. "Dad!" Videl shouted and ran towards her father.

Gohan sighed and just went back to the Z Warriors. Next Goku went to fight Cell. It seemed like it was a pretty even fight, then the Saiyan forfeited the fight, and told Cell there was someone even stronger than him. Then went towards his nine year-old son and told him "well Gohan you're up."

"But Dad-" Gohan started protesting, but was cut off by a wave of his father's hand. "Listen Gohan I know your worried that you might lose, but I'm not. Do you know why?" Gohan shook his head. "It's because I know that your strong enough to win this thing. So why don't you win this and then we can all head home?"

"Alright Dad. I know you wouldn't send me up against him if you didn't think there was a chance I could win, and if there's a chance then I will win."

"That's my boy."

(Skip to mini-Cells.)

"Stop it!" Gohan cried out as he saw everyone of his friends getting beat up by a mini-Cell. 'Why is this happening. I'm still so powerless to save anyone! Dad, Piccolo, Trunks, Krillen. They're all gonna die and there's nothing I can do about it!" Then a severed head with a red Mohawk was thrown in front of him. "Sixteen."

"Gohan release your anger. Protect the life I love so much. I know you have the power my scanners sensed it. Just let it go." A foot smashed his head. "You should just go to the scrap heap." Cell told him. 'I-I was powerless to help him. Sixteen gave everything up to save us, and I can't do anything. I've been told I have the power to stop this, and yet I continue to do nothing. I'm not going to let Cell hurt anyone else!' "Hrahhh!" Gohan let out a fierce scream that shook the entire planet. Everyone looked at him with a look of awe and fear. All of his hair shot straight up except for one defiant lock, and blue electricity sparking around him. He finished off all the Cell Juniors with one blow each and fought Cell. As Cell shot his full powered Kamehameha wave at the Earth Gohan overpowered it with his own. Now the giant grasshopper lost his left arm and leg. "Gohan what are you doing finish him!" Goku yelled at his son.

"Finish him? No he needs to suffer." He said coldly. He turned back to Cell and saw just what he did. 'What am I saying? No one deserves to suffer, and look what I did. I held back so that he wouldn't die.' He thought to himself. 'No one deserves this!' Gohan let out another scream trying to overpower his lust for battle. Then Gohan's ki increased even more. Now that his mind wasn't clouded with all the negativity his ki was at full power. "Sorry about that Dad. I'll finish him off now." Gohan smiled at his father then turned around and glared at Cell.

"You think you can kill me." Said a fully healed Cell. He charged at Gohan and went for a punch to his face. Gohan dodged it easily and punched Cell in the stomach as hard as he could. Cell stepped back a bit and threw up #18. "This is the end for you Cell. Ka-" 'Damn it!' Cell thought. 'I could blow up but' "Me-" 'There's not enough time. Unless...' "Ha-" Cell powered up a ki blast and fired it to the group of humans. "So Gohan are you going to go save your little friend?"

"What?" Gohan looked behind him and saw the ki blast heading straight for Videl. "Videl!" Gohan let go of his Kamehameha wave and flew straight for the ki blast. Right before it hit Videl, Gohan grabbed it and crushed it in his hands. "Cell!" Gohan said turning around and saw Cell incredibly bigger. "You're too late. If I can't win then I'll just blow up you and the entire planet."

"What?"

"I win. Ha ha ha ha." Cell started laughing. "No! Damn it! I still can't protect anybody!" Gohan shouted slamming his fists on the ground. "Gohan." Said Saiyan looked up and saw his father in front of him. "I am so proud of you. Goodbye my son." Then Goku Ited in front of Cell. "No Dad." Gohan whispered and in the next instant both of them were gone. "Daddy!" Gohan shouted to the heavens. Gohan silently flew to where his father last stood. "I'm sorry." Then a giant cloud of dust formed in front of him and a ki laser was shot from it and hit Trunks. "Trunks!" Everybody shouted.

"So who did I hit?" An all to familiar voice said. When the dust settled Cell appeared in the midst of it. "Trunks eh?" Then Vegeta gave out a loud shout and charged at Cell. It was a valiant effort, but he was just smacked away. Then Cell fired a ki blast at him. Gohan charged at him and blocked the blast with his body. When the dust from the blast scatter everybody saw Gohan holding on to where his left arm used to be. "Ha ha ha ha!" Cell laughed. "Prepare to die." Then he charged his own Kamehameha wave. "Dad, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect the Earth." 'Hey isn't it a bit late to be giving up?' A familiar voice said inside of Gohan's mind. "Dad?" 'That's right. Now fire your own full power Kamehameha wave at Cell.' "But Dad-" 'Trust me.' Gohan nodded and charged his own Kamehameha. As the two collided it was obvious Gohan was losing. 'Come on Gohan. Release everything. Think about all the people he's hurt!' "Sorry Dad. I'm all tapped out." 'No Gohan.' "So I'm going to try that." 'Gohan don't! We don't know what could happen!' "Then this is a good time to test that. Kaio-Ken x2!" Gohan was enveloped in an orange glow as his Kamehameha started to overpower Cell's. 'Gohan stop! King Kai doesn't know what could happen if you do this much longer!'

"Then I'll finish this up quick. Kaio-Ken x5! Arrrgh!" Gohan's beam completely destroyed Cell's and he was blasted into oblivion.

**(At the Look Out)**

"Bring back to life everybody that was killed by Cell." Yamcha told Shenlong. "Your wish has been granted. "What about Dad?"

"Goku sacrificed himself not killed. He needs another wish." Piccolo stated. 'Hey don't I get a say in this.' Everybody looked around searching for the voice they heard. "Goku!" 'Hey guys. So I think I'm going to stay dead. It seems that all the Earth's villains come after me. So I think it would be best for everyone if I stayed behind.' "But Goku-" Krillen started, but was quickly cut off. "Dad you can't do this! What happens if the threats keep on coming?" 'Then you can handle them son. You're much stronger than me.'

"But what about your friends? What about Mom?" Then he got incredibly quiet. "What about me?" 'Gohan I know you can handle it. You've come so far in such a short time. I couldn't be prouder of you. You have to take care of your Mom now for me okay?' Gohan weekly nodded his head. 'Oh, by the way King Kai said that your arm can't be wished back. By going Super Saiyan and doing Kaio-Ken at the same time it changed your celluar structure and your arm can't change with it. He also said that if you use Kaio-Ken again you'll die' "He he he." Gohan laughed weakly while scratching his head. 'Well see you guys when you die. Bye.' "Bye Goku." Everybody said loudly. "Bye Dad.

**There it is the prologue of Gohan goes to School: Again and Again. Don't expect all chapters to be this long. Anyways review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Anyways to **Blood4Breakfast **yes I'm making mirai Gohan. I like him better than regular Gohan sue me. Wait... I don't own DBZ. Ha now you can't. Anyways I know nothing actually happens with Kaio-Ken and supersaiyan in the cannon but this is a fanfiction. Now that I got that off my chest enjoy.**

**(7 Years After the Cell Games)**

Gohan was sparring with his younger brother Goten in a clearing close to their home. As Gohan dodged a excellent combo sent by his brother he started reminiscing about the past. More specifically the last seven years. Gohan remembered how he broke the news to his Mom when she asked about Goku. It wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. She started sobbing uncontrollably, so he did the only thing he could think of. Hug her until she stopped.

Gohan never did hate his father for not coming back. He has nothing, but love and utmost respect for the dead Saiyan. He's just sad Goten never knew his father. Gohan tried his best to explain how he was, but there's a huge difference between hearing about him and actually feeling what he's like. Goku's death did teach him that he needs to be stronger for everybody. So he's been training with Piccolo and Vegeta to get used to fighting with one arm. Then when Goten was old enough him Gohan and Chichi started teaching him how to fight. Goten is strong enough to go toe to toe with Krillen, and he's the strongest human on the planet. Gohan is still studying just as hard as he always has, but he always makes room for training and just relaxing with his little brother and Trunks.

"Hey Brother!" Goten shouted right beside him taking him out of memory lane. "Jeez Goten," the 16 year-old complained as he rubbed his ear, "you trying to make me go deaf?"

"But Mom said dinner's ready and you didn't respond and I was really hungry, and-" Gohan put a hand over his little brother's mouth. "Alright Goten. Let's go. Race you!" Then without another second wasted both Sons sprinted as fast as they could. After Goten pouting until he remembered dinner the boys washed up and started devouring their food. Once they were done Chichi put her half finished bowl of rice on the table. "Boys can I talk to you for a minute."

"Of course Mom." Gohan answered while Goten nodded. "Alright then Gohan Goten I'm signing you up for school." Gohan's jaw dropped while Goten just looked confused. "You're sending me back there?" Chichi sighed. "Yes Gohan, but it will be good for you. It would make things so much easier to get into a good University with a high school diploma."

"But, I have a job at CC. That's worth more than any high school diploma." He argued back. "Yeah, but you also need more friends."

"I have friends."

"Okay name 3 that aren't four years older or younger than you." Chichi said smugly as if she won. "Alright Dende... Icarus..." He paused for a moment. "And?" Gohan sighed. "Alright you win."

"Big brother what's school?" Goten asked curiously. "It's a building where you go to learn and meet new people. By the way, I don't think Goten should go to school too."

"Why?" Chichi asked curiously. "Well he doesn't have full control of his ki and remember the last time I went to school." Chichi thought for a moment. "Alright Goten won't go."

"Aw, but I want to go with you big brother." Goten pouted. "Believe me squirt it can be very boring."

"More boring than cleaning my room?" Gohan nodded. "Wow. May I be excused?" Chichi nodded and the little demi-Saiyan ran off. "Gohan I think you should get a haircut for school." Gohan looked behind him and saw his hair falling down his back. "I guess. I'll go see Bulma about it tomorrow."

"What you don't trust me to cut your hair?"

"Well last time you gave me a bowl cut and Krillen made fun of it the entire way to Namek." Chichi started grumbling.

**2 Weeks Later**

The Son family was outside their home with Goten and Chichi wearing their regular clothes, but Gohan in a black t-shirt a size too big, and a pair of blue jeans courtesy of Bulma **(BTW His haircut is mirai Gohan's. Deal with it)**. "Bye Mom, bye Goten." Gohan said hugging both of them goodbye. "Bye Gohan, have fun at school."

"I will." Then Goten started to pout. "But I don't like it that you're gone for eight hours." Chichi looked at her other son. "How about we go visit Trunks then?" Goten nodded excitedly. "Nimbus!" Gohan yelled out. When the magical cloud came he was off to school.

Nimbus landed on the roof and Gohan got off. "Thanks Nimbus. See you in a couple of hours." Gohan walked down the halls of the school and went to the office, when he remembered where it was when he took the test. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting, but tried to ignore them. He finally got to the office and talked to the secretary. "Hi, I'm Gohan Son, I wrote the entrance exam last week."

"Alright, here's your schedule and locker number. I hope you enjoy your time here." She said smiling. Gohan smiled back, "thanks, I will." With that Gohan made his way to the class.

In a classroom a blond girl turns to her raven haired friend, "I heard we're getting a new student today. I hope he's a cutie." Her friend didn't really care about it. But the guy siting next to the blond said "Please Erasa. He's probably a nerd, and how can any girl be interested in him when I'm right here."

"Maybe it's because your here girls will end up throwing themselves to them Sharpener." The girl told them causing Erasa to chuckle and Sharpener to pale. "Ah Videl, babe" he said holding his hand over his heart, "you wound me." Videl just glared at him. "Don't call me babe."

"Students quiet down!" The teacher called out. "Now, I'm sure most of you already heard, but we have a new student today. He is the first student to ever get 100% on the entrance exam-"

"Told you he was a nerd." Sharpener whispered to Erasa. "-a warm welcome to Mr. Son." What happened next shocked everybody. In walked a tall guy with one arm and a scar going down the left side of his face. He put his hand behind his neck and rubbed it giving his Son grin. "Hi, I'm Son Gohan, my hobbies are reading and martial arts." The class was silent and staring at him weirdly, except for one raven haired girl who narrowed her eyes. 'So the trickster comes back." She thought to herself. "Pick a seat anywhere." The teacher told him. "Okay." He looked around for a bit, until he heard "Hey cutie, sit over here." He looked and saw a blond girl waving her arm. Blushing from the 'cutie' comment he went over and sat down."Hi, I'm Erasa, that guy over there is Sharpener, and over here is Videl."

"Hi, nice to meet you." 'Wait, her name is Videl. Is it the same person, or just an odd coincidence? "Yes it's good to see you again trickster." Videl said in a dangerous tone that made Gohan gulp. 'Why is she angry at me, and why did she call me a trickster.' "What you two know each other?" Erasa asked shocked. "Uh, yeah. My Mom tried sending me to school before, but I had some family emergencies so I had to drop out. Why did you call me a trickster?"

"Because of those tricks you did at the C-" Gohan clamped his hand over her mouth. "The Satan magic shop. He he he, a friend of mine once asked me to help with something." Gohan said nervously as he removed his hand from Videl's mouth. "So you do magic? That's so stupid." Sharpener commented. Erasa smacked his arm. "Oh, be quiet Sharpener." Videl glared at Gohan. "So Gohan, how about we catch up during lunch?" She told him in more of a order than a question. "Uh, sure." He said nervously, while Sharpener glared at him. "How did you get that scar, and lose your arm?" Erasa asked changing the subject. "Uh, let's just say accidents like to follow me around in life." Gohan said seriously. The three of them nodded their heads.

**(At Lunch)**

Gohan and Videl were walking towards the roof, unbeknownst to them they were being followed by someone. When they got to the roof Videl glared at Gohan. "Alright, Gohan you have five minutes to explain yourself before I tell everyone your a tr-" Gohan put his finger on her lip and got a serious look as he looked towards the door. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on people." Videl just looked confused. "What are you talking about Gohan?" He just silently walked over to the door and opened it up revealing a long haired blond. "Sharpener!" She yelled half surprised and half angry. "What are you doing here?" She asked fully angry this time. "I'm making sure brains doesn't put the moves on my girl." Videl walked past Gohan and punched Sharpener in the face. He fell down the stairs unconscious, and she slammed the door shut. Gohan looked a bit nervous.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked gazing at the door. Videl ignored his question and asked, "how did you know he was there?"

"I sensed his ki." Videl looked at him confused. "Ki is inside all living things and can be used by martial artists to used those 'tricks' as your dad calls them."

"You mean.." She started and Gohan nodded. "Yeah, by the way, you were at the Cell games didn't you see how real it all was?" Videl looked down ashamed. "Well after you caught the ball of light I fainted, and when I woke up my Dad said he beat Cell." There was a long pause. "So you beat Cell?" Gohan nodded. "Can I see those ki things you did there?" Gohan nodded again and formed a ki ball and kept it in the palm of his hand. Videl was reaching for it when she heard "Don't touch it." She looked up at Gohan as he dispersed the ki ball. "It would have burned your fingers, possibly destroying them."

"So how powerful are you?" Gohan thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure I can destroy the Earth with a punch. Anyways I'm really hungry so-" ***Briiiing* **"Come on lunch is over." Videl told him as she opened the door and saw Sharpener was gone. Gohan had a look on his face as if he just lost his most prized possession, and walked over sulking.

"Gohan are you still upset about missing lunch?" Videl asked him. They just had seventh period. He just nodded. "Well come on it's time for gym class." He nodded again as he followed Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. After Gohan left the changing room in his orange and blue gi everyone started staring at him. The girls with lust, and the guys with awe and envy. He started feeling uncomfortable with all the stares, who was able to stop herself from looking. "Why are they all looking at me?" The raven haired girl couldn't believe how naive he is. "Well because one your ripped, and two they still haven't gotten used to your lack of arm." Gohan nodded, then the teacher came out and everyone stopped staring. Gohan was looking at the rest of the students since they're never this focused. "Hey class today I've got a real tre-Gohan?" Gohan looked at the gym teacher and saw the familiar short monk. "Hey Krillen. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the gym teacher. 18 finally couldn't take living in the same house as Master Roshi." Gohan started to chuckle. "I'm surprised it took her this long." Then Videl asked "How do you know Mr. Chestnut?"

"He's a family friend. I've known him since I was 5." Then the monk cleared his voice and got back everyone's attention. "Now class since today we're starting baseball I decided to bring in an old friend to help out." Then a tall man with black hair and a scar on his face walked through the doors. Almost the entire class cheered for him until someone said "Hey Yamcha, Krillen got you to help out?" The students looked at him amazed that he was talking to someone so famous so nonchalantly. "Hey Gohan you go to school now?" Gohan nodded. "Anyways Yamcha, I was planning on having you help us out with baseball, and give them a few pointers. But how about we give these guys a show." Yamcha smirked and nodded already knowing what Krillen is planning. "Hey guys, instead of baseball how would you like to watch a martial arts match between masters?" The crowd yelled "Yeah!"

"Alright then Gohan get up here." Gohan walked forward. "So you up for a spar?" Gohan grinned. "Two on one?" Krillen nodded, and Gohan got into his stance. While the class was staring at them dumbfounded how a one armed teenager can put up a fight against two master martial artists.

"Make the first move." Gohan told them and that they did. Krillen and Yamcha attacked him from the front at speeds that everyone found hard to keep up with while Gohan was blocking them with ease. Gohan caught Krillen's next punch, ducked under Yamcha's kick, threw Krillen away and tripped Yamcha. Yamcha was the first one to get up so Gohan went for him first. Gohan did a round house kick that his opponent easily caught, but Gohan jumped up and twisted his body so his other leg was around Yamcha, and his hand balancing him on the floor. Tightening his grip, he pushed off the ground and did a flip letting go of Yamcha right before he hit the ground. Gohan on his legs now started exchange of fists with Krillen, although it was clear Gohan had the upper hand. Gohan caught Krillen's next kick and was about to knee his opponent in the stomach when there was a giant rumble that made the students cower. Gohan started grinning embarrassed while Yamcha and Krillen were laughing. Finally Videl had enough and stood up, "What happened?" In between laughs Krillen answered. "That was Gohan," and continued laughing. "I didn't have lunch." Gohan said defending himself. "That was your stomach?" Videl asked. Gohan sheepishly nodded his head.

Soon the bell rang and Krillen suppressed his laughs into chuckles. "So since we had that match today we'll start baseball tomorrow. Yamcha you mind coming back tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding, a chance to mess with Gohan. I'll stay for the entire unit." He said chuckling, while Gohan looked at them horrified, then got an ideal. "Since our spar never ended you guys up for a full out one?" The raven haired teen said smirking, making both of them gulp. "On second thought I'll stay for the week." Yamcha started. "I have to practice for the next game and all." Krillen nodded. All the students were surprised that the new kid could scare two adults. Except for a certain someone. "Gohan, you just took away my chance to practice with Yamcha!" Sharpener yelled angry. What were you expecting Videl? Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Sharpener." Videl walked over grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him to the roof, with Gohan looking nervous.

"How did you do all that stuff? Was that ki?" Videl asked him as soon as they got to the roof. "If we used ki you guys wouldn't even be able to see us. That's actually the weakest spar I've ever had. Anyways all of that was a result of many years of training. Anyways I should be gong, Nimbus!" Gohan yelled and the golden cloud zoomed straight at him, causing Videl to jump back in shock. "What is that?"

"This is Nimbus, an old keep sake from my father. Only the pure of heart can ride it?" Gohan explained. "How does a cloud decide who gets to ride it?" Gohan thought for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure, I guess Korrin just made him like this." Then Gohan jumped on, "see you tomorrow." Then Gohan zoomed home before Videl could ask who's Korrin.

When he got home he told his mom and brother about his day, and Chichi started going off about grand babies which confused both saiyans. So they just went out to train for a bit.

**So how was it? Review fav or follow. Until next time I bid you Adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but in my defence I have some pretty good excuses. Although I'll just say that I have another story so I'm taking turns updating my stories. If you like RWBY check it out. I do _not_ own DBZ.**

Videl was walking home thinking about what Gohan told her. _I can't believe my own father lied to the world about something this big. Lied to me about how Gohan actually saved my life. I mean stealing the achievements of a 9 year old is so low. Yet he acts like nothing is wrong. Like he actually believe this lie we've been living. _The more Videl thought about it the angrier she got at her father. Pretty soon she made it back home, and walked straight to her father, who was sitting on a chair watching TV. "Hey sweet pea how was school?" She glared at him never liking being called that. "It was fine dad, but I was curious could you tell me what happened I fainted at the Cell games."

"Sure sweetie. So after that boy 'saved you' from that trick Cell did, I got fed up. So I told the delivery boy to let me through, and he sighed, relieved that he didn't have to fight that monster. Then I gave Cell my Satan punch," he said after standing up and doing the motion, "and sent Cell into outer space. Saving the world. Bwa ha ha ha " Videl turned around muttering a thanks as she raced to her room trying to contain the tears that welled up because her father lied to her so easily. This confused Hercule, but he just chalked it up to hormones, and started watching TV again.

Videl was lying down on her bed. _If what Gohan said was true, and he didn't do any tricks. Then what was that thing when his hair shot straight up? Did he really just dye his hair? I mean there's so much I don't know about ki, maybe anyone can do that. _Videl groaned at all the unanswered questions she had because of Gohan. _I'll just have to ask him about it tomorrow. _Then for the next little while Videl was searching up anything about ki.

**The next day **

Gohan was flying at a leisurely pace to school when he heard gunshots. He looked in the general direction and saw a bank robbery in process. _Well I should help, but if mom hears about this she won't be happy._ Gohan thought for a little. _That's it! I'll just go super saiyan and do it in a flash_. So with that plan he went super, knocked out every robber at top speed and took off. _There now no one will know it's me, since no one in this city... knows I can... do this. _Gohan sighed as he landed in a back alley a block away from school. _I hope Videl doesn't make me miss lunch again. Yesterday was torture. _Gohan flew to school and landed on the roof. He walked towards his class and got even more people staring at him than yesterday. The girls were staring with lust, while the guys with jealousy and awe. _Why is everybody still staring at me? Do I have something on my face? _Gohan thought naively. He walked into his classroom and almost every girl charged him. "Hi Gohan." One girl said that he couldn't find. "How did you do that stuff yesterday?"

"Are you busy after school?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Want to go out with me?" The girls were firing these questions off like an automatic. "Um hi, training, yes, no, and maybe later?" He said the last one unsurely, while blushing. Somehow he made it past the girls and sat down on the chair. "Well aren't you just the ladies man." Erasa said jokingly, as Sharpener huffed, and Videl wasn't there. "Huh?"

"Dude why are all the girls throwing themselves at you while I'm around!?" Sharpener asked angrily. "Um..." Gohan said embarrassed. "It's because he's the perfect package Sharpie. Smart, strong, and nice. Can you really blame them?" Erasa said while latching onto his arm jokingly. "So, what's new?" Erasa let go of his arm, and went into gossip mode.

"You'll never believe it. Apparently there was this bank robbery in town an-"

"What's so new with that?" Sharpener asked confused. Erasa playfully smacked his arm. "Well if you let me finish I'll tell you. Anyways when it seemed like the robbers would get away, there was this bright golden light that knocked out all the criminals!" Gohan's eyes widened. _That just happened how does she already know? _Gohan asked himself. "Pft, as if E. That was probably just another trick. Like at the Cell games."

"Err, yeah. Tricks." Gohan said trying to subdue his anger. While chanting in his head _regular person, doesn't know any better, _Over and over again. "Yeah I guess so."

After ten minutes of class the door was opened and in walked Videl. "Sorry sir, I had to talk to some criminals who were being difficult."

"It's not a problem Videl. I understand your community service can get in the way of your studies. Just ask for some notes on what you missed." Videl nodded and walked to her seat. Erasa started talking to her as soon as she fell down. "So Vi what happened?"

"Ugh, apparently the criminals were knocked out by some golden.. light, and they said that's all." She said now glaring at Gohan. "I bet it was just a trick."

"Yeah, like at the cell games." Gohan gulped sightly. "Roof?" He asked nervously, and she nodded. "What? Babe why would you want to hang out with Gohan when you can hang out with me?" Sharpener asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. Videl forcefully, and painfully, removed his arm from her shoulders. "One don't call me 'babe', ever. Two Gohan doesn't try to hit on me every waking moment. Three he needs to answer some questions."

"Videl since you and your friends don't seem to need to listen to my lecture, why don't one of you tell the class about the legend of Korrin's tower?" He asked annoyed. Gohan simply stood up and retold all the facts about Korrin's tower. Then when he got to the part about Nimbus the teacher stopped him. "Now Gohan that's enough. Good job, however it's quite obvious that the Nimbus cloud doesn't exist. The rest of it may hold some truth, but that's just an obvious lie."

"Actually sir everything I just said is true, including the nimbus cloud." Then a nerd stood up. "Oh yeah, and how would you know that?" Gohan looked at him, "Cause I have it."

"What!?" The entire class shouted. "Yeah, I got him from my dad." Then the teacher got over his shock. "Then you wouldn't mind showing it to us?" He asked still sceptical. Gohan shrugged his shoulder and walked out to the roof with the class following, whispering if Gohan was telling the truth or just delusional.

"Now for the moment of truth." Sharpener whispered. "Nimbus!" Gohan yelled. Then in a few seconds a golden cloud raced towards the roof, and stopped in front of Gohan. He looked at the teacher and said "see." Everyone is speechless about it. Then the door opened and out walked the gym teacher. "Gohan why did you call Nimbus?"

"Oh hey Krillen. The teacher didn't believe it so I just showed it too him." Krillen just sighed. "Oh thank Dende. Chichi would've killed me if she found out you ditched class and I didn't stop you." Gohan started laughing as his hand went to the back of his neck. "Sorry I scared you Krillen" Then Erasa ran up to the cloud.

"I want to ride it." Erasa jumped on it before Gohan could warn her and she fell through it. "Sorry I should have warned you that it only lets those that are pure of heart ride it."

"So can you ride it?" The teacher asked excited. Gohan just jumped on the cloud as his answer.

***BRING* **

Gohan jumped off the cloud. "Thanks Nimbus, see you in a couple of hours." Then Gohan walked to his next class while everyone on the roof besides Krillen and Videl just stared at him. Pretty soon it was lunch time and Gohan and Videl walked to the roof. "Alright can I eat before you start questioning me, I'm really hungry?" Gohan pleaded and his stomach growled loudly. Videl just nodded. He took out his food capsule and opened it revealing a mountain of food that made Videl's jaw drop. "Is that all for you?"

"Mhmm." Gohan said then he proceeded to stuff his face and finished in ten minutes. Videl just looked disgusted at his eating habits. "How did you eat all of that?"

"I need a lot of energy. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" He asked nervously. She started to glare at him. "That's right, you stole my job!"

"You're... job?"

"That's right. I'm the only crime fighter this town needs!"

"But, you weren't there at the bank at the time." Gohan stated calmly. "Well, uh-"

"And who knows what would have happened while it took you to get there." Then she started to falter. "So, what's the problem with me helping when I'm around?" She turned around. "Humph, never mind. But, uh how did you change your hair and eye colour?"

"Oh, well, I raise my ki." He said nervously hoping she wouldn't ask anything else. "So can anyone do that?"

"No, it's uh genetics?" Then she started glaring at him. "So what's so great about your family?" _What do I say!? That I'm a saiyan? That my dad, my brother, and I have been controlling ki since we were young? _"Um, well you see-"

***BRING***

"Well would you look at that. Let's go back to class." Then he all, but Ited to the classroom.

**(Gym class)**

"Hey Krillen, hey Yamcha." Gohan greeted his two teachers. "Hey Gohan." They greeted back. "So today we'll have a practice game of baseball so Yamcha can get a feel of your skill, and work on your weaknesses. Videl, Sharpener you two are captains."

"Ladies first." Sharpener said with a smug smirk. "Alright, Gohan."

"Eraser."

"Marker." And it continued like this until the entire class was picked. Yamcha went up to Gohan. "Alright Gohan try not to stand out too much, okay?" Gohan nodded, and went to right field. The game went on rather uneventful for Gohan until it was Sharpener's turn to bat. The blonde swung the bat, and it was over ten meters in the air. Krillen and Yamcha looked nervously. "He wouldn't, would he?" Krillen whispered to Yamcha. "He's smart, I'm sure he won't. Plus I did tell him to keep a low profile."

"Yeah, but he is Goku's son, and that much isn't high too him." They stopped whispering as Gohan jumped in the air, and caught the ball. He lightly tossed it to his teammate at third base to get the last one out. All the student's gaped at him, while the two teacher's face palmed. "Hm, did I do something wrong?" He mumbled to himself, and walked over to the rest of his teammates as they switched roles with the other team. Yamcha went up to Gohan. "Alright Gohan, next time the ball is over a meter above your head don't reach for it, okay?"

"Huh, but the ball wasn't that high." Gohan said confused, which caused Yamcha to sigh. "To us no, to everyone else it's really high. Alright when you go up to bat just bunt it, Chichi wouldn't be happy if she figured out you sent the ball to new Namek." Gohan nodded and waited for his turn to bat.

When Sharpener saw that Gohan was going to bat he smirked. _This'll show that he's not that tough._ The blonde threw the ball, and it hit Gohan right in the face. All the class was shocked by this especially the pitcher. "He was supposed to dodge." He muttered under his breath. When everyone actually examined Gohan they saw he was fine. "Hey Yamcha, this means I walk right?" He called over his friend.

"Yeah, Gohan you have to walk now." Then he turned to the not so bald monk. "He is so much like Goku." He said while chuckling, and only got a nod and a chuckle in response.

The rest of the game was rather uneventful, since Gohan was taking Yamcha's advice. After the game, the two blondes and Videl walked over to Gohan. "Geez Gohan, how do you not have a concussion and a blistered hand after that game?" Erasa asked him. "Oh you know, growing up in the mountains toughens you up." _That and Piccolo's training. _"Wait mountains? Where do you live."

"The 439 area."

"Dude, that's like 5 hours away, on the fastest jet." Sharpener stated. "Yeah, but with Nimbus it takes 10 minutes. Anyways, I have to go made some plans. See ya." He said as he raced for the roof anxious for his spar against Piccolo.

**Alright then that's it. Later.**


End file.
